Curse
by Dante's Daughter
Summary: Fuu has wandered off alone, leaving Jin and Mugen behind. What will be discovered when they go to find her? Rated M for language and themes.


**This is a Samurai Champloo fic. This is the only chapter because that's just how it ended up. I was inspired by a song called 'Televators' by Mars Volta. I hightly recommend you check out the song it's freaking awesome. Lyrics are in italics. Enjoy!**

**Dante's Daughter**

Curse

She was tired, that is not from sleep. But of walking, traveling, never knowing where her next meal was coming from. She was tired of whores and sake and fighting over nothing. Mentally exhausted she stopped. Standing in the middle of the dirt path she stood and stared blankly ahead of her. The two that had protected her kept walking, lumbering on ahead seemingly un aware of her stalled footsteps. She wondered how far would they continue on before they noticed her missing.

The silent one stopped first, his head turning back to look at her. Concern was always evident in the stoic ronin's eyes. He never meant for her to feel as though she was not watched over, but he often felt as if he failed her in many ways. "Fuu." He said watching her distant figure.

"Leave her be, she'll catch up or be lost." Said the other gruffly. "Jin come on or I'll leave you too." He stood arms behind his head waiting. He always said he'd leave, but somehow always ended up waiting.

"Wait Mugen." Jin said walking toward the girl.

The wind blew softly fluttering wisps of her hair around her face as she stood breathless. She could see Jin approaching her, but made not recognition of him, as she still looked ahead, her stare unwavering. She wasn't looking at Mugen, wasn't looking at Jin. She was looking at the road. "So far." She whispered, as the wind died that very moment. As though her words, her softly spoken words had stopped it cold.

Jin knelt before her, looking at her face. She turned her head slightly to see him, although he knew she did see him, her expression didn't change. "Are you ready to continue?"

Mugen stood watching as the samurai dealt with the girl. He'd never liked the idea of traveling with such a young companion. She was whiney and slow. She often argued about everything he did at great length and much displeasure to him. Still he wondered what had her spooked.

"I'm ready." She said lowering her eyes from Jin's. She started walking again each step flawless and unstrained. She was tired and wanted to give up. But damn if she was going to let them see it.

Jin straightened and watched her as she passed Mugen. He stepped up to the pirate and noting his evident disinterest in anything aside from the fact that Fuu was moving again. "Let's go."

Mugen scoffed and took his place ahead of Fuu; he didn't like the idea of her walking ahead of him. Jin hung back for a while, but soon rejoined him walking a head of the somber girl. Mugen felt bad sometimes for Fuu. She was so young to have lost everything, but he'd been with nothing most of his life. A hardened soul much like his head, Mugen couldn't really maintain his compassion long enough for it to matter to anyone.

"Mugen." Jin, said glancing to the side. "Lights."

"And?" He said stopping as Fuu strode past them.

"And perhaps we should stop and rest."

"No let's go, it's only now getting dark."

Jin looked to the sky as clouds formed. The winter season had not yet been so harsh, but there was still much to be considered especially with rains. "It will rain tonight. I'm sure of it."

"We'll find cover in the forest."

"Fuu is, not well I believe."

"She's all right. Just look at her." Mugen said gesturing behind him, but Fuu was not there. "Hey where'd she…"

Jin looked around. The forest showed no signs of foul play. The unforgiving dirt rode held no footprints. It was as though Fuu had been spirited away. Sure enough the clouds kept their promise the first droplets of water falling in a misty way.

"She's gone, what the hell!" Mugen said pacing to the forest edge. "You hear me Fuu, I'm not looking for you this time. You can stay gone!" He waited for a scream, a plea some sign that she was there. Not even Mugen's harsh terms could find her. The fragments of the monikers she addressed him by were gone as she was. No matter how often she called him a jerk, he'd become accustomed to her nicknames for him. He already missed it. Maybe she wasn't well, he'd not been addressed by less than his own name for months. "Fuu!"

Jin stepped up, "She couldn't have gone far."

"Why would she just go?"

"I told you," Jin said heading toward the village lights. "She's not well."

_Just as he Hit the ground _

_They lowered a tow that _

_Stuck in his neck to the gills_

_Fragments of sobriquets_

Fuu stood outside the village gates, she could hear Mugen calling for her. No doubt in her mind that he was angry. He could leave whenever he pleased, but far be it for she to take leave without notice. Stepping into the town she felt the rain starting, her body ached as she prayed she'd find a place to stay before it really began to pour.

"Miss, it looks to rain, you best be getting home." A man holding a torch lit a lamp on the street next to her. "Miss, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I have no place to be. I just got in." She said watching the torch dancing in the night. "What are you doing?"

"Lighting the lamps. It's what I do, helps keep things calmer. More light means less thieves." He said smiling. "I know an inn where you can stay."

"I have no money." She said as she kept walking. Her mind hazed as a hint of sadness washed over her like the rain that fell from the sky. She could hear the lamp man calling to her, but she kept on to the nearest teahouse. She had money, not enough for a room, but maybe for food.

_Riddle me this_

_Three half eaten corneas_

_Who hit the aureole_

_Stalk the ground_

Mugen followed Jin his heart reluctant to stalk after Fuu. The ground was growing damper as the rain continued it's assault. It never let up sometimes. He wondered if he actually had gills and not lungs when it went like this. "Jin, answer me this?"

"What?"

"Why are we looking for her? She doesn't want to do this anymore, that's why she's gone. She's escaped from this life and maybe that's what she wants."

"And perhaps you are just looking for a way to be done with her. You should have seen..."

"Seen what?"

"All the times she's fretted over us. All the times she's worried about you. Every time you left for one of those damn brothels I had to stay and see what was left in your wake. You should have seen her face today." Jin stopped just outside of the town. "We owe her enough to see she's okay."

_Stalk the ground_

Fuu sat silently watching the wait staff bustling back and forth. The rain was pounding outside as she waited patiently for her food. She didn't think about Mugen or Jin. For the first time in years she sat alone and quiet with no thoughts in her mind. Her hands delicately held the teacup as she brought it to her lips. She smiled openly as she noticed the tea matched her eye color.

Out on the street, Mugen and Jin walked under the eaves of the shops trying to stay dry. The hobbled sway of the weakened men increased as they became aware of their drained state of being. Jin thought that if not for Fuu, he and Mugen would have exhausted themselves long ago. Her need to stop kept them well enough to go. But lately she'd not complained, not requested food nor rest. He wondered if in their attempts to toughen her they'd actually broken what was left.

Mugen glanced through a window as they past, stopping suddenly. There at a table sitting calmly was Fuu, sipping a cup of tea and smiling contentedly. Her hair was still damp form the rain, her cheeks and lips rosy from the cold and become warm form the heat of indoors. He could hear Jin speaking to him, reminding him they were looking for Fuu. Asking him what he saw. "Nothing, just looking in." And on down the street they went. If she wanted to stay hidden he was going to let her. Jin was right. He should have seen her. He should have seen the curse that was Fuu.

Resting against a wall Jin sank, his patience with Mugen was wearing thin. He was so intent to prove his strength that he'd hit the ground before admitting his need of rest. Someday he feared Mugen would be nothing more than a legend circulating through the city

_You should have seen_

_The curse that flew right by you_

_Page of concrete_

_Stained walks crutch in hobbled sway_

_Auto-da-fe_

_A capillary hint of red_

_Only this manupod _

_Crescent in shape has escaped_

She sighed, knowing she'd have to leave soon. There was still no way she could afford a room on what small amount of money she had left. Leaving her payment on the table she left pulling her kimono tight around her as she stepped outside.

"Miss," The lamp lighter came to her side. "I know you don't have anywhere to go, I've found a way to provide a room for you."

"Oh have you?" Fuu said a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, there's an old hut next to the inn, no one uses it, but it's water tight. Come I'll show you."

She followed him a ways before asking softly, "What is your name?"

"Rei." He said extending his hand to help her from the deck. "And yours?"

"Fuu," She said calmly.

His haughty stride reminded her of Mugen. Of how she first viewed him, sweaty and drunk still smelling faintly of the salt of the sea. Rei had his swagger, but not his smirk. Rei smiled and hid nothing behind his charcoal eyes. A good man, an honest man, but not Mugen.

The hut was indeed small, two rooms one used mainly for storage. She was surprised as he started preparing a fire in the pit to keep the place warm, all the while talking, telling her what could be found and where. She'd been shown no kindness really as of late. Mugen and Jin were too busy, too focused only taking time to remind her she was not needed and generally useless with only a handful of endeavors she could claim as her own. She was right to have left, they didn't need her as a burden.

"Why do you help me Rei?" She said stepping closer to him, as he stood ready to leave in the doorway.

"I help you because no one should be alone in this world, there's charlatans all around who would sell you falsities for one chance to gain your trust." His eyes held an honesty that she was unsure of, for all she knew he was one of these frauds after only what he wanted.

She brought herself closer and despite everything in her life she kissed him. She held him to her and tasted his lips on her own. His raven hair fell forward as he leaned in to her and responded as only one could when a kiss is given and wanted. She didn't think about Mugen, or Jin or the fact that she didn't really want to give this nice man the wrong idea, but she needed to feel that she was wanted. That she was more than what she felt. This man who reminded her so much of Mugen, and how she wished he could be and hoped he'd never stay.

He watched her, kissing him. He wanted to rip her from him and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing. He wanted to run screaming at the man and exact his own idiom of justice on him. Instead he watched as he ground his teeth.

_The house half the way_

_Fell empty with teeth _

_That split both his lips _

_Mark these words_

_One day his chalk out line will circle this city_

Jin watched for a moment before heading away. He heard no steps of Mugen following. He knew it was time to let things play out on their own. There was nothing either of them could do if Fuu chose to leave. It would renege their debt to her and they'd be free to do as they wished.

"You're just going to leave?" He asked. "Don't you even care that that guy's taking advantage of her?"

"Were you blind? She kissed him, he's only doing as any man would do." Jin said calmly as he kept walking I'll be at the tea house when you're done coming to terms with your new position in her life as a ghost."

He looked on as the stoic ronin walked away. He knew he should heed the man's advice. He should go, stop looking on. Stop caring. After all this time of saying he didn't give a damn for her, why was he now ready to kill a presumably innocent man just to have her. Digging his nails into his palm from a fist balled too tight he decided he had to stop it. As the man started to follow her into the hut he ran, sword ready to strike.

_Was he robbed of the asphalt that cushioned his face_

_A room colored charlatan _

_Hid in a safe_

_Stalk the ground_

_Stalk the ground_

The halfway closed door was pulled back open. Eyes, blazing there stood the man she's sought to leave behind. His sword drawn with a mad expression splattered on his face. He gripped Rei by the haori and lobbed him into the muddy street. Stumbling he stood.

"What are you doing?" Rei yelled. "Leave her be, don't harm her."

His words fell on deaf ears, all Mugen could see was Fuu. Her hair still tied up with her chopsticks as bits of hair fell forward. He narrowed his eyes as droplets of water fell from his damp locks. "You kissed him."

She gasped, her eyes shooting from Mugen to poor confused Rei. She didn't mean to make him a pawn, he just made her feel better. She missed feeling special and worthy of attention. "I didn't mean to, I wanted..."

"I don't care what you want." Mugen spat.

"Sir please leave the lady alone." Rei flinched after he spoke as Mugen's sword lay on his neck ready to slice his arteries. A small trickle of blood left a hint of a red trail down his neck.

"She's not for you. She's only trouble."

Rei saw the look in Mugen's eyes. He knew that look; she was not for him. What claim this man had was greater than his own. He pulled away from the sword and left with a slight bow to Fuu.

_You should have seen_

_The curse that flew right by you_

_Page of concrete_

_Stained walks crutch in hobbled sway_

_Auto-da-fe_

_A capillary hint of red_

_Only this manupod _

_Crescent in shape has escaped_

Shutting the door he moved to her. She cowered away, her eyes a thousand shades of fear. He didn't understand, what her motivation was. He was there for her. Jin was there for her. They always kept her safe even when they seemingly couldn't. "You left us." He said dropping his sword to the ground. "You just walked away and were gone. All the times I left I said I was, you just left."

"I thought it better." She said turning away from him. "I'm a burden to you both. You were right the first time you said it Mugen. We're never finding the sunflower samurai."

He could tell she was crying. Although her voice gave no evidence her body was shaking slightly as she held in the emotion. Years of following at the side of a merciless pirate and a cold hardened samurai had finally worn the girl down. She was not Fuu. Not the Fuu he knew. She was whiney, insistent and ever steadfast in her belief that everything would work out for the best. This figure was hardly a shadow of his Fuu.

_Pull the pins_

She felt him behind her, standing there. A monument to what he did best, stand. Not help nor hinder, but just be there. A hand on her shoulder turned her to face him. Mugen. The man she'd sought to leave, to no longer pester with her presence.

_Save your grace_

Mugen had no idea what he was thinking as he pulled the small woman to him and kissed her. He kissed past all the insults, all the falsehoods. Through all the metaphors and innuendos to something real and ethereal. He felt her accepting arms around him as he moved her to the room with the futon. Laying her down, he never left her lips. Taking in all he could of her. A he felt the unfamiliar wetness of his own tear sliding down his cheek. "Please don't cry Fuu."

_Mark these words_

She wanted to say no, wanted to make him stop. But she couldn't. Making him stop now would prove nothing. She'd wanted him, needed him. As he broke the kiss she managed to slip in one soft sentence as his hands traveled to untie her robes. "I love you Mugen."

Frozen. He stopped his hands still resting on her obi. He was done. He was through. With that one little sentiment of affection he was hers.

_On his grave_

_Pull the pins_

_Save your grace_

_Mark these words on his grave_

His hands touched her skin, almost afraid she'd deny him. She arched into his every contact. All this time she'd been there and like Jin had said he should have seen. As their bodies moved in the dim light of the hut the rain falling outside leaving a chill in the surrounding air he was glad. As she clung to him for dear life as she climaxed he was afraid. The woman who had bore the brunt of his anger and confusion. The woman who held his heart and his soul with her very eyes. His beloved, his despair, his anguish and peace. She may have been a curse, but it was one he was willing to abide. "Goddamn you Fuu, how did you make me love you?"

_You should have seen_

_The curse that flew right by you_

_Page of concrete _

_Stained walks crutch in hobbled sway_

_Auto-da-fe_

_A capillary hint of red_

_Every one knows the last toes _

_Are the coldest to go_


End file.
